Ginny In Rage
by konARTISTE
Summary: PostHBP H.G Fred and George have forgotten to pick up Ginny from the station. PMS!Ginny is very angry and finds an amusing way to vent her rage. She wants to be with Harry. Is that too much asked for by a sweettempered girl like her?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable**

**Summary: A one-shot PWP about Ginny. Fred and George have forgotten to get her from the platform and she is – to say the least – very angry. Can you blame her?**

The halting of the train awoke her from her Harry-filled daydreams. She had arrived at the platform after another year of Hogwarts. Joy filled her inside again. She was going to see Harry again, after a whole year. Everytime she had gone home for the holidays, he, Ron and Hermione had been away on their "mission". Everytime, her heart broke just a tiny bit more. But she didn't complain, because she knew that he knew that she wouldn't let him go so easily.

'I'll see you in two months, Ginny,' a dreamy-looking, dirty blonde said to her.

'Have fun and say hello to Neville for me, Luna!'

'I will…' Luna floated out of the carriage and her luggage floated behind her too. Ginny giggled as Luna's trunk knocked out several second years. She felt giddy. Quickly Summoning her luggage, she jumped off the train and looked around for her brothers.

I wonder where they are.

She waited for half an hour. She waited for an hour. She waited for two hours. Then it struck her. They had forgotten her! She gritted her teeth.

The gits. How dare they forget me? Didn't they know how important it is to me? How important hé is to me? They'd probably be playing chess or something, rather then getting their sister from the platform. I'll have to do this on my own.

And because of them, she had to go from Charing Cross to Ottery St. Catchpole all alone, with a trunk and a useless broomstick. She was grateful that Hermione had charmed her trunk to be feather-light, at the beginning of Ginny's sixth year, or else she would have pulled her arm off.

_I wish Hermione was here right now, _she thought,_ but she's still 'recovering' – don't blame her or Ron. Or Harry._

She strode to the Portkey Desk, or she tried to do so. A rather large wizard was standing in front of it.

'Excuse me,' she said to him. He ignored her and continued scribbling something on a small piece of parchment.

'Excuse _me_!' she repeated, this time louder.

Calm down, Ginny, you don't wan't to do anything rash. Relax and be mellow, like a wave rolling onto a beach…

'Ahem,' she cleared her throat and gently tugged and the wizard's sleeve and was about to begin, when she heard a shrill voice.

'WATCH OUT!' she heard and spun round only to splashed under by a first-year holding a tank filled with murky brown water.

'What where you doing with that tank, for Merlin's sake!' she yelled at the trembling young boy.

'S-sorry, miss… I – I…' his underlip began to quiver.

'It's alright,' she sighed, 'now go! Run to your mummy!'

The boy sped off.

This is brilliant! I'm stuck here with my stuff at Platform 9 ¾ , some bloody twit gave me a free shower and that sodding whale won't move!

The large wizard was writing as if nothing had happened.

'EXCUSE ME, SIR!' she yelled at him. By-passers looked on, but the wizard didn't even bat an eye.

This was too much for Ginny.

'_You bloody overweight excuse for a wizard! Get out of my way!_' she screamed at full force.

'Honestly!' exclaimed the fat wizard indignantly and waggled out of the way.

'Thank you!' breathed Ginny, she flicked her hair and strode to the desk.

'One Portkey to Ottey St. Catchpole, for a single person, please.' She told the young wizard at the desk. The pimply boy slowly looked up, but said nothing and pointed at a sign with: '7 Sickles a Portkey'.

'Here, 7 Sickles,' she put the coins in front of him. He put them in a box and did nothing else. Confused, she looked around if something had stopped the boy from giving her a Portkey. She saw nothing and added, 'Today, please? Right now, if possible.'

The wizard shook his head and pointed at another sign. 'Break.'

_Calm down, Ginny, everybody deserves a break. This poor wizard has been working here for several hours… - Alright, he started ten minutes ago, _confessed the voice in her head, _what the hell! _

She grabbed the wizard by his collar and with a low voice she told him:'You get me a Portkey right nów, or else you shall feel my wrath. And you don't want to feel my wrath. Do you know why? Because I'm an angry, wet and annoyed woman and angry, wet and annoyed women are not nice! Do you want to feel what angry wet and annoyed women do when they are annoyed even more – especially by pimply young chaps! WELL? DO you?'

'N-no, ma'am.'

'THEN GIVE ME MY PORTKEY, NOW!' she roared and let go. Shaking, the wizard took a stocking and muttered: 'Portus!'

She grabbed it and calmly said: 'Thank you, love! Bye, bye!' And she felt a familiar tugging below her navel. She was finally going to Harry. She smiled.

Soon, she landed firmly on grassy ground. Unfortunately, the grassy ground was also very soppy and the quite small heels of her shoes got stuck in the mud. She cursed under her breath and carefully took her left shoe out of the mud, then the right shoe followed.

Crack!

'Nooooo!' she exclaimed. Her heel just had broken. 'I can not believe this!' she yelled dramatically, 'this is the worst day of my life!'

She cursed again and with a broken heel in one hand and the handle of her trunk in the other, she walked the two miles to the Burrow.

Finally, she got to the front door of her home. She opened the door and entered the higgledy-piggledy house. The kitchen was deserted, as was the living room. She took out her wand and stormed into the backyard. She was right – the twins were playing chess, rather than getting their sister, of whom they're so protective of, off the platform.

She sneaked upon them, they had their backs to her. Fred was about to make a move, when she warned: 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

'Bloody hell!' the twins cursed and turned round, both clutching their chests.

'Dang, Ginny, you shouldn't scare us like that!' muttered George.

Something popped in her for the third time today. It was like the whole world was plotting against her.

'Yeah!' exclaimed Fred. Then he frowned and said: 'What are you doing here, actually? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts, Ginny?'

'YESTERDAY WAS THE LAST DAY OF MY SIXTH YEAR, YOU IMBECILES! TODAY YOU HAD TO PICK ME UP FROM THE PLATFORM! AND YOU'RE HERE, PLAYING CHESS?'

'Oops… Sorry?'

'SORRY?' she yelled, 'First, when I got of the train, I waited an hour for you two – then I got attacked by two drunk men. After that, a first-year threw muck all over me, then I had to scream and threaten two people to get a Portkey! And finally, I broke the heel of my favourite pair of shoes and had to walk two miles with a useless broomstick and a trunk, because of those sodding wards for Mouldyshorts! And you're sorry!'

She breathed hard and aimed her wand.

'Ginny! What are you doing with your wand – lower it – lower it, before someone gets hurt!'

'Getting someone hurt is EXACTLY what I'm planning to do!' she cackled, 'see, I'm rather skilled at Transfiguration, did you know?'

Both twins whimpered. A bright flash of light blinded them.

'Ginny!' exclaimed Fred, 'what happened, you're so big?'

'I'm not big!' she laughed conniving, 'you two're small! Ooo, Crookshanks! Crooo-kie, where are you? I think you've missed two gnomes, dearie!'

'Noooo!' whimpered Gnomey George in his squeaky little voice.

'Don't worry, George, ' she said soothingly, 'the spell will wear of in 1 or 2 hours. Or did the book say "days" instead of "hours". Ah, well! There you are, my little Crookie-wookie! Have fun, loveys!'

Crookshanks lunged at the two gnomes that sped off in the opposite direction. Cackling proudly at her wonderful piece of human Transfiguration, she stormed out of the garden, up the stairs.

Boom!

She flung the door to Ron's room open. Ignoring his and Hermione's indignant exclamations, she threw the window open and climbed onto the roof.

Illuminated by the sunlight sat a lean, teenage boy. He had his back to her, but she didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling. Everything around her became silent, she could only hear him breathing. The sound of his slightly irregular breath dissolved all the previous rage that had been in her. Instead came a light fluttering feeling in her stomach and rose to her head. It was the feeling of falling in love all over again. Sighing, she sat down next to him and leaned into him.

'I heard you coming…' Harry said. 'Couldn't help but notice an enraged, gorgeous woman striding up the hills and hexing everything that came in her way.'

'Shut up, Harry, you major suck-up.' she smiled and he obeyed. She suppressed a sigh as she met two emerald eyes. He snuck his hand into hers.

'Welcome to life, Harry,' she whispered in his ear.

'As long as you're a part of it…'

'Didn't I tell you to shut up?'

'Oh, right.'

And they watched Crookshanks chase two little redhaired gnomes till deep in the night.


End file.
